¿Qué hicisteis la última noche?
by ShadowDianne
Summary: El alcohol puede dar a interesantes situaciones.. que se lo digan sino a nuestras morenas preferidas.


**¿Qué hicisteis la última noche?**

**Y esto.. lo dedico a cierto foro y a una pequeña moderadora.. igual de loca que yo :P**

**Disclaimer.. no me pertenecen xd**

Rachel se despertó entre sábanas arrugadas y mareada, con un increíble dolor palpitando en sus sienes y la boca seca y pastosa, recuerdo de la noche anterior. A su lado un bulto que irradiaba calor también se movió ligeramente.. pero la bella morena no se dio cuenta de ello demasiado ocupada en darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda y en cama ajena.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza intentó recordar la noche anterior… fiesta de reencuentro de Glee… la alegría de volver a todos después de la graduación.. la ligera tristeza por ver que Finn seguía sin volver del ejército… ver a Quinn, a Tina, a Kurt…

Luego todo se confundía entre risas y las bebidas que Puck les había entregado a todos y la insistencia de que las bebieran.. Rachel no era la misma de meses atrás, sabía que el alcohol y ella no casaban bien pero se había decidido a tomar las copas por la felicidad que le daba volver a ver a los que consideraba su segunda familia... incluso a las mentes más perversas como Santana.

Santana.. justo en ese momento la voz de la latina hizo que dejara de pensar en el pasado y se volviera a centrar en que estaba muy desnuda en una cama que no era la suya y con la latina al parecer justo al lado.

Se giró para encontrarse con los ojos oscuros y casi furibundos de la la otra morena.

También desnuda por completo aunque con unas pequeñas marcas de mordidas a largo del pecho…

-Berry.. ¿ qué pasó anoche?- su voz sonaba casi temerosa y Rachel aún sintiéndose algo alejada del mundo debido a la inmensa resaca que sentía recordó de golpe;

Las risas entre Santana y ella, los abrazos cortos las caricias cada vez más largas… la charla entre suspiros y lloros que habían compartido sobre Finn y Brittany… el suave beso que ella le había dado a la latina…

Ahí su cerebro se paró; ella, Rachel Berry¿ había besado a Santana López?

Miró a la latina mientras se sonrojaba e intentaba hablar pero la otra morena ya la miraba con la misma expresión que ella debía llevar en los ojos: desconcierto.

-¿Tu y yo nos hemos acostado?- fue la pregunta susurrada de la latina.

Ambas cerraron los ojos recordando como las dos habían ido a casa de Santana debido a que era la más cercana, cómo habían subido al cuarto y como se habían comenzado a besar con fiereza, apartando las capas de ropa mientras acariciaban con rapidez la piel que dejaban al descubierto, Santana era la más experimentada pero Rachel no había dudado en ningún momento, bajando por el cuello de la latina mordiéndola suavemente en la yugular mientras su manos acariciaban con rapidez y sensualidad las caderas de la otra… tampoco había dudado mientras bajaba los besos a los pechos de Santana y los mordía con suavidad mientras la otra la acercaba a si misma con hambre y necesidad.

Incluso cuando Santana la había tumbado sobre las sabanas y había comenzado a tocarla con dos dedos mientras la besaba con rabia Rachel no había sentido miedo… solo excitación.

Santana solo había sonreído y había bajado lamiendo el pequeño cuerpo con glotonería hasta encontrar su centro.. que había devorado sin casi dejar respirar a Rachel

Aunque la pequeña estrella tampoco había dudado cuando había decidido ponerse encima de López y empezar a moverse contra ella mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo susurrándole obscenidades que hasta el propio Puck se hubiera sonrojado.

Ambas volvieron a la realidad cuando un mensaje llegó a los móviles de las dos.

Miraron al suelo donde los pantalones y las demás prendas formaban un revoltijo casi irreconocible. Sin lugar a dudas sería algún Glee queriendo quedar o queriendo hablar… pero eso no tenía importancia.. sino el hecho de que ambas tenían un problema muy muy grande entre las manos.

Porque aunque se odiaran profundamente… o al menos en teoría... a ambas aquella noche las había gustado.

**Jejeje.. no smut xd aunque si gusta lo suficiente quizás haga un twoshot? **


End file.
